1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interstitial microwave system and method of employing a minimally-invasive probe for thermally treating diseased tissue of a patient and, more particularly, to a probe comprising a fluid-coolable insertion-sleeve assembly into which any one of a plurality of separate functional structures may be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incorporated by reference herein is U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,428 B1, issued Nov. 6, 2001, which discloses an interstitial system employing a minimally-invasive probe for thermally treating diseased tissue of a patient, but the system is not a microwave system and its probe comprises an integral structure that is not fluid cooled. Further, incorporated by reference herein is U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,848, issued Jan. 25, 2005 and assigned to MMTC, inc. one of the assignee in the present application, which discloses an interstitial microwave system employing a minimally-invasive catheter operating as a probe for thermally treating diseased tissue of a patient, but its probe comprises an integral structure that is fluid cooled, rather than comprising fluid-coolable insertion-sleeve assembly into which any one of a plurality of separate functional structures may be inserted. Further, this patent teaches the use of radiometer means for both monitoring the temperature of tissue being heated by microwave radiation and then using the monitored temperature to control such radiation to prevent overheating of this tissue.